Liar
by Aihara Haruka
Summary: "A liar should be punished. Akashi-kun. . . I trusted you."


**A/N: This story was inspired from 'Rabbit Doubt' manga. **

**Pairing: KuroAka, MidoAka. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and Doubt belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Tonogai Yoshiki. **

**Summary: "A liar should be punished. Akashi-kun. . . I trusted you." **

**Warning: Slight Gore. **

**Liar**

**.**

By: Aihara Haruka

* * *

_Sometimes, we lie to people to protect ourselves or hiding something._

_Unknown to us, we have to bear the consequences far greater than we thought._

_Are you ready to face this kind of situation?_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hollow eyes stared blankly at two male figures that walk in the rain of early November, sharing the same umbrella and smiled to each other. From his point of view, they look happy and content with each other presence, as if they were lovers. The owner of sky blue eyes keeps staring until the two males disappeared from his sight. His school uniform are wet from standing under the rain but he care nonetheless. Slowly, he stared down on his feet as he dig his nails onto his palm so hard without care that his nails already break his skin and droplets of blood starts to formed._

"_Why? Akashi-kun said he's going to visit his uncle. . ." He mumbled to himself, dull eyes enlarged slightly. _

"_Did you lie to me, Akashi-kun?" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Akashi!"

A soft groan escape from Akashi's mouth when he felt his body being shook rather roughly and his name being called over and over. His eyes glued shut, too tired to lift it and wish that he could sleep more but the voice keeps calling him, and he finally force himself to open his eyes and the colour of emerald filled his vision.

"Midorima. . .?" He murmured, groaning slightly when he feel a powerful headache attacking his head and he messages his temple gently. "Where are we?"

"I don't have any idea either. I woke up before you."

"Where are the others?"

"It seems that we're the only person in here."

Akashi frowned. He look around him after his eyes able to see clearly, accessing his surrounding and trying to find any clue with his overly sharp eyes. They were inside a restaurant with the rest of his basketball team before he went to the washroom and . . .

Akashi don't remember what happen but he remember he saw a shadow behind him and something hit the back of his head. It was an attack and certainly he don't know the reason why. His crimson eyes shifted to his vice-captain.

"What happen to you?"

"I look for you because you took too long in the washroom and someone hit my head." The green-haired male answered stiffly. His eyes hardened slightly behind the thick glasses that he always wore.

"Something feels not right." Akashi murmured. "Someone might held grudge against us."

". . . Are you trying to say that we're probably will be killed, Akashi?"

"I have to live for Kuroko."

"And I don't feel like dying." Midorima said and fix his glasses.

* * *

After checking for any injuries that has been inflicted on them (it seems that Akashi's injury is greater than him) and properly wrapped Akashi's head with his lucky item which surprisingly to be a towel that hidden inside the pocket of his school blazer, they decided to find a way out.

Akashi watched as Midorima walk towards the corner of the messy room, picking up something that look like a long pipe and old bat before he handed him a bat, green eyes look strangely concern.

"Akashi. You know how to use this?"

"I had a dream to become a successful baseball player once." He joked and took the bat with a blank face. Midorima snorted and look away, trying to hide his smile.

Midorima choose to be the person who will open the door while Akashi stand beside him, ready to swing the bat if their kidnapper can be caught in his sight. The green-haired male doesn't know if he should feel happy or weird when the door seems unlock.

"I see nobody." Akashi whispered but his eyes still locked through the slightly ajar door, checking for anyone that might caught them trying to run away. When he finally satisfied, he put down the bat and stepped outside the room. Midorima trailed behind him before walk in front of the redhead, stopping him from walk any further. The captain raise up a single eyebrow at his vice-captain behaviour.

"What is it, Midorima?"

". . . Let me walk in front, Akashi."

"I'm not—"

"Akashi. Please."

Akashi glared at Midorima but he doesn't try to avert his gaze away and stubbornly locking their gaze together. With a soft sigh, the redhead nodded slightly. They continue their steps, checking every single corner for any suspicious figure.

The building is too large and Midorima's wondering where they really are. It's impossible to bring him and Akashi far away only to kill them because it just a waste of time. A murderer usually will kill their victim quick without wasting any single time. He watched too many movies to support that fact. But it might be different if the murderer wanted to play a game with them.

Akashi trailed behind Midorima quietly. For some odd reason, he feel that the building seems familiar. If his prediction was right, they probably inside a empty building behind the scho—

"Akashi."

Akashi thought disappeared into a thin air. "What is it?"

". . . A hand."

Crimson eyes slowly trailed down to Midorima's feet only to witness a bloody hand on the floor, before those pairs of eyes widened. Midorima watched the redhead silently before he kneel on the floor to examine the hand and swipe the blood that lingering on the torn hand with his thumb.

"The blood are still fresh." He murmured and straightened his posture once again. "We need to find a way out fast."

"That hand. . . does it seems similar to anyone?" Akashi asked, crimson eyes averts to anywhere else except the hand. Midorima keep silent for a while before he nodded.

"It's similar like Kise. Only Kise had this mark on his palm."

Akashi gaze shifted to the hand once again, noticing the small tattoo on the former model palm. He clearly remember the model just show that tattoo to him and also their teammates. It said to match with someone, which is his lover.

The redhead closed his mouth, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me. **


End file.
